The Next Generation
by Thetruehero
Summary: It's been ten years since the war and everyone has moved on but, not everything is unicorns and rainbows. Monsters are attacking all the time and the heroes need to figure out what they are going to do to keep their children safe. Let's see what they do shall we. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy and Annabeth.**

"Mom!" a small eight year old voice squeaked.

Annabeth ran in and hugged her son tightly.

"Are you okay Trevor?" Annabeth asked.

Trevor hugged back and shook his head.

"I saw a big flying lion outside the window!" he said with tears.

Annabeth tensed a little "Hang on sweetie okay?"

Trevor nodded before hiding under his blanket.

Annabeth ran into the living room where Percy was sitting with Grover and Juniper, talking about camp security and other things.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Percy turned and like every time he saw his wife his eyes brightened.

"Yeah? You okay? What did Trevor need?" he asked softly.

"He saw a gryphon. We need to take care of it." Annabeth explained.

Percy nodded and got up.

Annabeth was about to follow but Percy stopped her.

"Make sure Trevor doesn't see it alright?" Percy said and ran out.

Annabeth went in and picked up her still terrified son.

Percy and Annabeth wanted their children to have normal lives, Annabeth became a very successful architect and Percy became a Marine Biologist.

So they had to make sure that their children thought that the monsters were just imagination.

Annabeth brought her son out into the living room where "Uncle" Grover and "Aunt" Juniper were watching the weather channel.

"And here is Peter Sane with the weather!" the newscaster announced.

"Thanks Richard anyway here is what we we are looking at..." their old friend started with a smile.

Annabeth smiled as Peter announced the weather.

Over the years Frank married Hazel, Leo married Calypso, Jason married Piper, Nico came out to everyone at camp along with Will Solace and they both are dating happily, and Peter married Reyna. All of them have had beautiful children that each pair raised either at camp or trying to lead normal lives.

"Anyway, that's the weather. Come back in twelve minutes cause I'm sure it will change." Peter said with a wide grin.

Annabeth looked down at her son and realized he was fast asleep.

The door opened and Percy walked in covered in monster dust.

"So, their was a lot more than I thought out there. Annabeth it's getting pretty dangerous here I think maybe..." he started.

"I know." Annabeth said with a sigh.

"Camp Half-blood?" Percy asked.

"Way too many campers there as it is Percy." Grover said.

Both demigods sighed again.

"Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded.

"How are we supposed to get them all the way from New York to California without any trouble?" Percy asked.

Annabeth pondered this for awhile before looking at the weather channel on the television.

"I know someone who could help us." Annabeth said.

 **The Next Day.**

"Where are we going?" Trevor asked as Percy helped his ADHD son with his seat belt.

"To see a friend of Mom and Dad." Annabeth said.

Trevor lit up and bounced in his seat.

They quickly drove over and parked outside a large house.

They walked up and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Peter opened the door.

"What's up guys?" Peter asked.

"PETEY!" Trevor screamed and hugged the son of Aeolus' leg while jumping up and down.

"Hey! Look who it is! How's my little trooper?" Peter said happily as he picked up the little boy.

"Petey! Petey! Petey! Petey!" Trevor repeated like a chant.

"Great kid Kelp head." Peter said with a smile as he gave Trevor back to Annabeth.

"Anyway Peter we need your help." Percy started.

"With what?" he asked.

"Well, we have been having a couple close calls...you know?" Percy said.

Peter shook his head.

"What are you..." Peter trailed off and went wide eyed at the realization.

"Can you help us?" Annabeth asked.

Peter stood there motionless.

"Peter?" Percy asked before he tried to slam the door on them.

Luckily Percy was fast enough to catch the door.

"No! No! No! No!" Peter repeated as Percy pushed through the entrance, Annabeth and Trevor right behind him.

"I am not helping you guys!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"TREVOR!" a voice broke out.

A little girl with long blonde hair and dark eyes ran in.

Christina Sane.

"CHRISTIE!" Trevor screamed just as loudly and took off with the small blonde girl.

Peter sighed heavily and scratched his five o' clock shadow.

"You got to be kidding me." Peter mumbled.

"DAD!" another voice rang out.

A teenager around fifteen walked down the stairs.

He had dark hair like Reyna but it was shaggy and messy like Peters and he had Peter's eyes.

"Danny not now." Peter said frustrated.

"Dad, I'm going to that party alright." Danny said.

Peter turned toward his son.

"Danny...go back upstairs and do not leave this house or I will wring the last ounce of breath from your tiny little neck thank you, thank you very much." Peter said.

Danny groaned annoyed and then went back upstairs.

"You were joking right?" Percy asked.

"Mostly." Peter said annoyed and gestured for them to the kitchen.

"I'm not helping you." Peter said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked again.

"Because If I try to help your kids to camp and yes that's why your here, then their scent will rub off on me and my kids are in bigger danger than they are in now." Peter said.

They were busy talking that they didn't notice Danny eavesdropping.

"It won't work." Peter said as he started cutting up vegetables for meals.

"What happened to Insane?" Percy asked.

Peter dropped his knife and glared at him.

"Insane...got help and started a family with a beautiful woman." he responded.

"And you won't help your friends?" Annabeth asked.

"If it endangers my family? Gladly." he said not looking up as he continued cutting the food.

"You are insane." Percy said.

Peter threw his kitchen knife and it embedded itself right in between Percy's closed fingers.

"Wow, perfect aim." Percy said amazed as he stared at the knife.

Peter walked over "What do you mean? I missed." he said as he ripped the knife out of the table.

Percy gulped as Peter went back to chopping.

"Anyway you can forget it if I have to bring your kids then I have to bring mine and I will not let my kids go to camp." Peter said.

"Well, not your choice dad." Danny said walking in.

Peter stared at his son.

"W-What?" he asked shakily.

"You can't just pretend that I haven't noticed all the weird things that has been going on dad. You cursing in Latin, you and mom being really good at fighting, the way you guys act like it's roman or something." Danny explained.

"Son.." Peter started.

"Dad...who am I?" he asked.

Peter scratched his head and looked down.

"Let's talk alone son." Peter said and led his son onto the deck.

As Peter talked with his son Reyna walked in.

"Peter! You home?" she yelled.

"Hey Reyna!" Percy yelled.

Reyna walked in and smiled as she saw the two demigods.

"Hey guys." she said happily giving them a hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She looked over their shoulders and saw Peter talking to Danny outside.

"Is he..." she started.

Percy and Annabeth nodded.

Reyna looked out the window as Danny put his head to his forehead and Peter patted his back.

"He suspected a little bit." Annabeth said.

"I figured that he did. Ever since a close call with a hellhound Danny always watched me and Peter." Reyna explained.

"Peter also won't help us." Annabeth said.

Reyna nodded "Ever since he found out about the whole demigod scent thing he has been freaking out about the kids especially Christina."

"And Danny?" Percy asked.

"He is as reckless as Peter used to be even though he isn't crazy and Peter got treated so he's calm and focused now." Reyna explained.

"Yeah but sometimes I miss it." Peter said behind them as he and Danny walked in.

"Hell, I was crazy when I was crazy about you." Peter said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet." Reyna said.

"Um, hello? Life totally changed over here!" Danny yelled at his parents.

Peter turned and even though he was calm he still had his old signature crazy smirk.

"Yeah, let it sink in Danny." he said.

Danny turned to Annabeth and Percy.

"And you are..." Danny started.

"Son of Poseidon." Percy said.

"Daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

Danny turned to his parents "Mom? Dad?"

"Daughter of Bellona, goddess of war." Reyna said.

"That makes sense. Dad?" he asked.

"Son of Aeolus king of the winds." Peter said sitting down.

"So what does that make me?" he asked.

"A legacy, a child of demigods." Reyna explained.

Danny nodded.

"And I have to go to Camp Jupiter?" Danny asked nervously.

Peter sighed "No, but if you want to then I can't stop you. Well, I could easily stop I mean ten years as a Centurion will do that to you."

"Honey?" Reyna said.

Peter turned and looked at his wife.

"Shut up. Please." she asked with a smile.

Peter opened his mouth but then closed it and looked down at his hands.

Annabeth patted him on the back.

"And...And Christie?" Danny asked.

"Well, she still has a couple years until we should tell her." Peter said.

"She is going to wonder where her brother is." Percy threw out.

"DADDY!" Christie's voice rang out.

The little eight year old girl ran in and hugged her father.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"There's a big cow outside. Trevor said he'll throw rocks at it until it went away." Christie said.

"WHAT!" Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Peter screamed.

Percy and Peter were the first ones out the door.

"Stay away you big meanie!" Trevor yelled.

"MROOOAAARRRRR!" old Beef Head roared as Trevor threw a large rock and nailed him right in the eye.

"Hey! Remember me?!" Percy screamed as he drew his sword.

"Whoa, is that a Minotaur?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny stay back!" Peter ordered and kicked off the ground.

Peter went into the air and kicked the monster in the head.

"Dad?!" Danny yelled wide eyed.

Beef Head turned towards Danny at his yelling.

He got down and began to charge towards the teen.

Annabeth and Reyna grabbed their little kids and bolted out of the way.

"DANNY!" Peter screamed and dive bombed the Minotaur.

Peter slammed into him and with him charging with his horns down he flipped completely and dug himself into the ground.

With Peter under him.

"DAD!" Danny screamed.

"PETER!" everyone else shouted.

Percy swung his sword and decapitated the monster into dust.

When the dust cleared all that was left was a large mound of dirt.

"Peter!?" Everyone yelled and started to dig frantically.

"Dad?! Dad?!" Danny kept screaming.

The wind seemed to pick up and it got faster and faster.

Then suddenly the dirt flew in every direction and an unconscious Peter was at the bottom of an eight foot pit.

"Peter?" Reyna said but Peter was knocked out.

"But then how did the dirt..." Percy started before he looked at teenager.

He was sweating and he had his hand raised.

"Danny? You did that?" Percy asked.

Danny was shaking "I..I..I-I guess I did."

Percy and Reyna hauled Peter out of the pit and pulled him into the house.

"Peter? Peter?" Reyna said shaking him roughly.

"Hmm." Peter groaned.

"PETER!" Reyna yelled and slapped her husband hard.

"Huh! What!" Peter exclaimed shaking his head.

"You okay Peter?" Annabeth asked.

Peter shook his head violently before nodding.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he said as he rubbed some dirt out of his eyes and hair.

"So, Danny saved you Peter." Annabeth said.

Peter looked at his son.

"Wind powers?" Peter asked with a grin.

Danny nodded and then got tackled in a hug by his father.

"Yes! My son has my powers! Yes! Whoo! Thank the gods! Yes! Yes! Oh man! This is awesome!" Peter yelled.

"So I'm guessing that's a good thing?" Danny asked.

Peter was nodding wildly.

"Peter take your medication to calm down alright?" Reyna said.

Peter nodded wildly again as he opened a drawer to look for his medicine.

"So this is how dad really acts?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I like him better this way." Danny said.

Peter looked at his son as he had his medication in hand.

"Y-You do?" Peter asked.

"Well, to be honest Peter we all do. It was your decision to do it." Reyna said and the others nodded in agreement.

Peter looked down at the tiny bottle in hand.

Then he walked over to the window and chucked the bottle out as far as he could throw.

"Insane is back bitches!" Peter said with a psycho grin.

Everyone cheered and hugged him.

"Okay so you said you want your kid Trevor to get to Camp Jupiter?" Peter asked.

Percy and Annabeth nodded as Percy held his son.

"Danny do you want to go?" Peter asked.

"I..I don't know." Danny said.

"Listen, do you know why I named you Danny?" Peter asked.

He shook his head confused.

"When I went to camp and was still trying to win your lovely mothers heart, man that took a long time. Anyway, their was a young camper, Danny Stoll, and I barely knew him but, then this big battle happened and...Danny didn't survive the fight. So, after a very brief ass kicking to Percy here..." Peter explained but was interrupted.

"You went insane and attacked me!" Percy said.

"Blamed me for murder." Peter said.

Percy shut up and sat back down.

"Continuing, in his memory I named you after him." Peter concluded.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny asked.

"He was a twelve year old boy and loved that place trust me you will too. I loved that place it's practically a second home." Peter said.

Danny nodded "Okay, I'll go."

Peter nodded smiling like an idiot.

"I'm going too because I want to see everyone again." Peter said.

"Alright, be safe honey." Reyna said giving him a kiss.

"Hey! My name is Insane, or did you forget...Warhead?" Peter said.

"You remembered my nickname?" she asked.

"Never forgot." Peter said smiling.

"So, camp?" Percy said.

"Yep, yep, yep, yep, where is my ring?" Peter asked and looked at his fingers then in the drawers.

"Ring? What?" Danny said just a Christie ran in.

"Trevor, want to watch Elmo?!" she asked excitedly.

"ELMO!" Trevor screamed and ran into the other room.

"Those kids are oblivious of everything." Peter said as he pulled out his small diamond ring.

"Hello old friend." Peter said and threw it to his son.

"Put it on." Peter said.

Danny slipped the ring on his finger.

Like the very first time Peter ever put on the ring, his pegasus made completely out of cloud formed.

"Stratus!" Peter said happily and hugged his horse.

"That's a..." Danny trailed off as he stared at it.

"Pegasus. Yep, my pegasus actually. Stratus is a very loyal horse and he's yours now son." Peter said as Danny twisted the ring and Stratus disappeared,

"Which reminds me." Peter said and pulled something from his back pocket.

"Peter, is that your.." Reyna started.

"Yes, son, I'm giving you my pocketknife." Peter said handing him the golden pocketknife.

"I don't understand this is a pocketknife." Danny said.

"Pull out the blade." Peter said.

He pulled out the blade and Peter's old sword, Frostbite, formed in his hand.

"Whoa, sweet!" Danny said and give Frostbite a few swings.

That ended when he almost neutered Percy.

"Okay put it back." Peter said grinning.

Danny nodded and put the sword away.

"So what now?" Danny asked.

Peter and Percy looked at each other and thought the exact same thing.

"Nico!"

 **So what do you think it? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not updated this story ever! Time to change that!.**

Trevor and Danny got into Annabeth and Percy's car and waited.

They waited and waited and waited until Danny got frustrated honked the horn "DAD! Let's go!" he yelled out the window.

Then Peter ran out with wrinkled clothes and lipstick on his neck "Sorry I uh...was saying goodbye to mom." he said with a smile.

Danny nearly threw up as he sat in the back seat and Peter was laughing as he turned to Percy who was at the wheel "I'll meet you guys there okay?" he said and then held out his hands.

Danny gave him his pocketknife and ring "May have been a little quick to give you these kiddo. Here" Peter said and handed him a sharpened Gladius and polished Centurions shield "These were your mothers. Hope you never have to use them cause...just be careful okay?" he asked his oldest child.

Danny nodded "I will dad." he said as he grabbed the equipment.

Peter smiled "Anyway I'll go inform Jason and Chiron." Peter said and then shot into the sky and out of sight.

The drive was brutal, mostly because Trevor never kept his mouth shut whenever any monster appeared which in turn attracted more monsters. Danny didn't help either he would grab Trevor and keep him in the car.

Percy stabbed a Lastrygonian and brought him down "That's the last of them!" Annabeth said wiping sweat off of her forehead as they walked over to the car "One more mile and we should be at camp!" she said.

Danny looked kind of scared but Trevor was having the time of his life "Danny, your father gave you those weapons to fight not cower." Annabeth said as Percy kept driving.

Danny nodded "I know it's just those guys are so terrifying! I can't help it." he explained.

Percy turned a sharp corner and came to a stop at the top of the hill "We're here. Now a little warning Danny stay away from the Ares campers they are very brutal to new campers." Percy explained as they got out of the car.

Danny nodded and then turned to come face to face with a dragon.

Danny screamed and fell to the ground before he realized that the dragon was wagging its massive tail.

Percy walked over and started petting the dragon "Hey Peleus! I missed you too buddy!"

Annabeth helped him up and then grabbed Trevor from the car who had actually fallen asleep from all the excitement.

Percy walked over and took Trevor while Danny kept fumbling with the strap of his shield "Stupid thing!" he said before he saw the camp in front of him and became speechless.

They looked around at the massive camp in front of them with hundreds of campers running and fighting and playing other activities.

"Welcome to camp Half-blood!" a voice boomed.

They all turned and there stood Chiron "Chiron so good to see you!" Annabeth said and gave the Trainer of Heroes a hug.

Percy smiled "Is Jason here?" he asked.

Chiron nodded "He is in the Big house with Mr. Sane." he said and pointed to the large house.

They made their way over and they reached it just as Peter walked out with a buff blonde man with electric blue eyes.

"Jason!" Annabeth and Percy said together as Peter took Trevor so the three could hug.

Jason smiled "It's so great to see you guys! Oh you guys want to meet your niece?" he asked with a smile.

Percy and Annabeth nodded and the group all walked in and saw Grover and Juniper standing there "Hey Juniper I was wondering if you..." Peter started.

Juniper smiled and grabbed Trevor "Of course...I'll go put him in bed." and walked off.

"DADDY!" a voice rang out in the house.

A little girl with brown hair and blue eyes ran in and hugged Jason tightly "Hey sweetie." he said softly.

He turned to them "This is my daughter Sarah." he said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Sarah looked at all the people in front of her and hid her face in the crook of Jason's neck.

Jason chuckled deeply "She can be kind of shy." a voice said behind him.

They turned and saw Piper walk in taking off her armor from practice.

After a quick reunion of hugging Piper and talking about camp expansions Peter finally spoke up "So what now? We are at Camp, what are we gonna do?" Peter asked.

They all looked at Jason "Well, why are you here?" he asked.

Percy sat up "We need to get to Camp Jupiter monsters are attacking more and more." he explained.

"And it's also time for Danny here to start his legion training." Peter interjected.

Danny was still stunned at the scenery he saw outside.

Jason nodded "So, what should we do?" he asked.

"Where is Nico?" Annabeth asked.

Jason gave a follow gesture and walked outside.

He pointed in the distance and they saw a small Greek city next to the cabins "He's in New Athens teaching, just ask Solace he's in the medic building right at the entrance. Oh and say hi to Mark for me, he's their son" Jason explained and then heard a crashing sound inside.

"SEYMOUR!" Sarah yelled inside.

Jason sighed "Like clockwork. I'll catch up with you guys later and Percy? I expect a fight with you later today!" he said with a grin.

Percy smiled "You're on!"

Jason ran back inside and they all made their way down the hill and to the city and saw hundreds of kids sparring and every time they saw Percy they knelt in honor "Okay..." he said when they reached the outskirts.

Peter chuckled "Being the most deadly demigod in three-hundred years will get you some respect man!" he explained.

Percy snickered as they walked into the city and instantly found the hospital instantly and walked in.

A young, blonde haired boy walked up to them "Can I help you?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

Percy was looking at the clean building around him while Annabeth walked up "We are looking for Will Solace. Do you know where he is?" she asked.

He nodded excitedly "Daddy is in his office!" he said jumping up and down.

Percy snapped his head over and looked at the little boy in front of him "You're Mark?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"Jason says hi." Peter said.

"HI JASON!" he said loudly as if Jason was outside.

Peter and Percy were laughing which made Mark turn bright red and even a few tears threatened to break free.

Danny quickly ran up to him "Hey kid it's okay, they are just being idiots. Come on where is your dads office?" he asked softly.

Mark wiped his eyes and then smiled before grabbing Danny's hand and dragging him through the building.

Annabeth turned and slapped both of them across the face "Never do that again and Reyna gave me permission to do that!" she said with a glare.

Both men nodded and followed the little boy.

"Left, left, right, straight, left, straight again, right, right, left, right, and straight!" Mark said under his breath as they walked through the maze of hallways.

Soon they came up to a door that read...

 _William Solace-di Angelo_

 _Chief of Medicine_

They all smiled as they opened the door...

And found Will and Nico making out pretty heavily.

"EWWWWWW!" Mark yelled and ran away screaming.

Will and Nico both turned and blushed heavily.

Will had cut his hair and was now curly and cropped while Nico had gotten it cut and spiked up.

When they realized who it was they both smiled and gave everyone a hug.

"I should really get back to teaching I have give a big battle lecture! Actually Percy do you want to help?" Nico asked.

Percy smiled "Sure!" and as they were walking out Will said "I thought he wasn't your type!"

Nico turned and started banging his head on Will's desk while everyone laughed.

"Um dad? Shouldn't we be going like now or something?" Danny asked.

Peter lifted his hands up "Can't a guy catch up with old friends! We will go soon and besides we're safe here!" he explained.

Nico finally stopped hitting his head and left with Percy down the hall.

"So, sit sit!" Will said gesturing to the sofa in front of his desk and they sat down.

"So what's new?" Will asked and Peter stood up.

"How long have we been sitting here?!" he asked fidgeting with his shirt.

"Like five seconds dad we just got here too." Danny explained.

Peter turned to them shocked "That was this trip?!" he asked then he left shaking his head to catch up with Percy and Nico.

Annabeth sighed before speaking.

"We need your help."


End file.
